


An Honor

by The_Wicked_Diamond



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Ambassador Sokka [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, enjoy me not knowing what a timeline is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wicked_Diamond/pseuds/The_Wicked_Diamond
Summary: Sokka was picked to be the Ambassador to the Southern Water tribe. Because only a few people realize that Ambassador Sokka is actually Water Tribe Warrior Sokka, friend of the Avatar, the other ambassadors decided to introduce him to the new Fire Lord Zuko.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Pre-slash Sokka/Zuko
Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Ambassador Sokka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903381
Comments: 16
Kudos: 505





	An Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T because of a few small swears, but otherwise it's gen.
> 
> Also, here's the link to the post that inspired this:  
> https://aliisvieredn.tumblr.com/post/622993528357896192/ambassador-sokka-meeting-firelord-zuko-its-an

Sokka was walking around the city with Bato, trying to weed some information out of him. He was pretty sure Bato wanted to propose to his dad, and Sokka wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Sokka knew he was about to get Bato to confess his plans when they bumped into Aang and Katara.

“Finally!” Katara grumbled. “We’ve been looking for you for an hour.” Sokka raised an eyebrow at her and Aang stepped in to help.

“Your dad sent us to retrieve you. He said he needed to see you in the Council Palace.” Sokka frowned.

“Why the Council Palace?” Sokka asked. Katara shrugged.

“Not really sure, but it sounded important.” Sokka sighed.

“Alright.” He turned to Bato. “I’ll talk to you later.” Then he set off towards the palace.

The doors were already being pushed open when he walked up the steps. He was acknowledged by all of the staff as he walked through the halls to the meeting room. The only reason he didn't get lost was that he helped design it from the ground up. Quietly, he walked into the room and saw his dad talking with several elders. Hakoda spotted him and waved him over. Sokka complied with a smile.

“Hello, Dad,” he greeted. Hakoda grinned and clapped Sokka on his back. He then spoke to the room.

“Everyone, this is my son, Sokka. He helped the Avatar stop the war and take down the previous Firelord. He’s the one I think you should select to be Ambassador.” Sokka stared at his dad, but Hakoda wasn't even looking at him. Sokka looked back at the rest of the room and they seemed to be taking this well. Several heads were nodding, and Sokka’s pretty sure he heard some noise of agreement. “We’ll leave you to discuss the decision while we talk it over as well.” Hakoda gently grabbed Sokka by the arm and led him back out of the room. They slipped into another room down the hall. Sokka was already talking before the door was even shut.

“Ambassador? You want me to be the Ambassador?” Hakoda grinned sheepishly.

“Well, yeah. I know you enjoyed the travelling you got to do with the Avatar, even though it was during the war, and you handle yourself very well. Of course, you still have room to improve,” Hakoda shot him a knowing glance, “But you learn quickly and I think you are best suited for the position.” Sokka froze, thinking it over. Everything his dad said was true, and his reasoning made sense. Now that Sokka put some thought into, he agreed. It had been about a year and a half since the war ended. He was getting antsy staying in one place for so long after near-constant travel for a year, give or take. Helping rebuild the Southern Water Tribe was good and all, and it kept him occupied, but they had an actual city now, and the tribes were more connected again, and they had better relations with their Northern sister tribe, and he could keep going and going. The point was he was no longer needed here, which meant he could start travelling again, this time to prevent wars rather than stop one. If the elders agreed he was the best fit for the spot. Sokka nodded.

“Okay. You’re right. If the elders agree, then I’ll accept the position.” Hakoda was smiling, about to say something, when they were interrupted by a knock. One of the elders pushed open the door.

“We have come to a decision. Sokka will be the new Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe.” Hakoda grinned and Sokka absolutely did not pump his fist in the air. Or shout. Or jump up and down. But he definitely hugged his dad and politely thanked the elder, who informed them that Sokka would be expected at the next ambassadors meeting in Republic City. Which was in four days. Oh Tui, Sokka did not have enough time to prepare.

As soon as the elder left, Sokka started to properly freak out. Hakoda tried to calm him down but nothing worked. Sokka paced, and wrung his hands, and gripped his hair, and talked about the stuff he’d need to get done, and oh wow, he has a lot to get done better get started right now, bye Dad, talk to you eventually. Sokka ran out of the room, out of the palace, all the way to the house he shared with Katara and Aang (and boy did that get awkward sometimes). Katara, who had been home preparing dinner, didn't even look up from where she was stirring something in a large pot when Sokka sprinted past her. Aang, who had been spinning on one of his air scooters again, lost focus and flew into a wall. Sokka didn't notice at all as he found a bag and started throwing different items into it, not really paying attention. He did wince at one particularly bad sounding crash but didn't stop. At first, he was going to pack his coats but realized Republic City would be especially warm this time of year (who was he kidding, it was always warm there) and instead threw in his sleeveless vests. He may be surrounded by people twice his age, but he definitely knew how to dress himself in the coolest outfits. He packed his trusty boomerang and space sword as well. He’d always been taught to be prepared, and if Sokka knew anything, it was how tense relations still were with the other nations. He didn't want to be caught unawares, especially somewhere with potentially no allies.

Katara eventually came in to tell him dinner was ready but paused when she saw the packed, if you could call it that, bags and mess of a room.

“What’s all this?” Sokka looked up when she spoke and cringed.

“Oh, ah, it’s, uh, I’mthenewambassador,” he said, all in a rush. Katara gave him a look and Sokka took a deep breath, starting again. “I’m the new ambassador, and I have a meeting in four days in Republic City.” Katara’s eyes widened and her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

“Ambassador? Sokka, that’s amazing!” she exclaimed, going in for a hug. Laughing, Sokka allowed her to squeeze him as hard as she could, which, ow, was actually pretty hard.

“Can't. Breathe,” he said, gasping. Katara laughed as well and released him.

“Aang!” she called. “Get in here!” Sokka heard some crashing as Aang stopped whatever he was doing (probably air scootering again) and ran into the room.

“What?” he asked.

Katara pointed at Sokka and said, “Guess who the new ambassador is?” Aang turned to Sokka with the same comically surprised expression Katara had.

“Really? Ambassador? Sokka, I’m so proud!” Sokka endured another bone-crushing hug (why were these two so strong what the hell) from his basically little brother-in-law.

“Okay, okay, I get it. You guys are happy. Can we go have dinner now? I’m starving and I probably need to leave first thing in the morning.” Katara and Aang both laughed and walked back to their dining area, Sokka close behind. The trio ate in content silence, Sokka scarfing down his meal as fast as possible. When he was done, he bid them each a quite goodbye and hurried off to his room to finish and get to bed.

Sokka was tossing the last of his bags into one of his modified war balloons that he called the Floaty Air Carrier (It was smaller and not made for war, obviously) when his dad called his name. Sokka turned around and saw Hakoda and Bato both walking towards him. Making sure his balloon was still secure, he went to meet them halfway.

“Did you need something, Dad?” he asked. Hakoda shook his head.

“No, son, we just wanted to say goodbye one last time before you left for Tui knows how long.” Sookka smiled and hugged his dad.

“Just know it won't be forever.” Hakoda returned the hug and patted his back.

“I know,” he said sadly. “It’s just weird that it’s you leaving instead of me.”

“Yeah,” Sokka whispered. “I understand.” Bato joined the hug as well.

“I’ll miss you too, troublemaker. Don't get into too many fights, and try not to piss off any important leaders.” Sokka barked a sharp laugh.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bato.” Bato smirked.

“Just trying to look out for you.”

“I know.” Sokka shook his head. “Anyway, I need to get going. I’ll see you two again when I see you.” Sokka walked back towards his balloon but paused when he got to the edge. “And Bato,” he called. He waited until Bato looked towards him and said, “Don't propose until you’ve consulted me first!” He laughed at their expressions, keeping them in his mind as he lifted off in his balloon. He waved down for as long as he could still see him before turning his attention back towards piloting his balloon.

The trip was boring but much shorter than if he’d travelled by boat. At least in the air he didn't have to steer around land masses and other large things blocking his path. He only had to dodge the occasional bird. 

When he arrived, there were two guards waiting for him to escort him to where he’d be residing for the duration of the meeting. Once he was settled, they took him to City Hall, where the meeting would be held. Some of the other ambassadors were there as well. Sokka decided this was a good enough time to introduce himself. He walked to the nearest ambassador, who was wearing Earth Kingdom greens.

“Hello,” he began as the other man turned towards him. “I’m Sokka, the new ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe.” The man grinned and clapped his shoulder.

“Ah, Ambassador Sokka! We’ve been anticipating your arrival. My name is Ro Ling, and I’m the ambassador of the Earth Kingdom. You can call me Ro. Here, let me introduce you to the others.” They walked over to a woman dressed in Fire Nation reds. “This is Ambassador Aiyora of the Fire Nation. Aiyora, this is Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.” Aiyora smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you, Sokka. Can’t say I’ve heard much about you, only what was shared to us by your elders. You are only eighteen?” Sokka smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Wow, young and new. Don’t worry,” she said. “We’re not too mean here. Except for Ambassador Harnu. He hasn’t arrived yet, but he can certainly take some getting used to.” Aiyora and Ro both laughed as if she’d just told some funny joke. Aiyora perked up as if she remembered something. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “I have someone for you to meet as well.” Aiyora pulled him along towards the opposite side of the room. There, Sokka spotted someone vaguely familiar, though he wasn't sure why. Then, when he turned, Sokka knew. And smirked. Aiyora looked pleased with herself as they came to a stop in front of none other than the Fire Lord Zuko. He knew exactly how to mess with him.

“Hello, Ambassador Sokka here. It’s an honor to meet you,” Sokka said with a fake bow, complete with a sloppy flame. Aiyora looked like she was about to drop dead in embarrassment, regretting her decision. Zuko was glaring daggers at Sokka, and the younger man was very close to just letting loose and laughing.

“Asshole,” Zuko hissed. Sokka lost all control. He started laughing hysterically, and after a moment, Zuko joined in. Sokka paused in his laughter long enough to give Zuko a proper hug, which Zuko returned just as fiercely, sneaking a small peck to his cheek.

“A year and a half is too long, my friend,” Zuko said after he’d finished. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the pair. Aiyora still looked close to passing out, but she seemed to snap out of it when Zuko spoke.

“Wait, you’re Lord Zuko’s Sokka? Water Tribe Sokka that helped stop the war?” Aiyora didn't look like she could take any more surprises.

“Um, yes?” Sokka said hesitantly. “As far as I know, that’s me. Zuko, have you been gossiping about me?” Zuko’s entire face went red and Sokka let out a short laugh. “Oh, you have! Only bad things, I hope.” Sokka looked towards Aiyora, who was blushing just as fiercely. 

“Oh no,” she said. “Lord Zuko missed you terribly. Every action he did was accompanied by some comment about how Sokka would have done it, or what Sokka would have said.” Aiyora looked away with a small giggle. “He was terrible at impressions, and even worse at remembering your jokes.” Sokka’s smile widened as he turned to Zuko, who was trying to disappear into the wall behind him.

“Impressions and jokes, huh? I remember when you were still chasing us around, yelling about your honor while your ugly ponytail swung back and forth.” If it was possible, Zuko looked even more mortified. Sokka had some mercy on him. “You know, I’d like to get to know this city better, especially if I’m going to be here a lot. Would you mind giving me a tour?”

The feeling Zuko’s small smile as he took Sokka’s hand gave Sokka would be one Sokka would cherish forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any prompts you might have for me about Ambassador Sokka. I have a few lined up, but I can always use more.
> 
> Also, don't judge, some parts of this were hard to write cause it felt so awkward, but it's out so what more can you ask for?


End file.
